


Comfort

by GriffinThing



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Attempted Suicide, Non-Graphic Child Abuse, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Spoilers for Secret Ending 2, Spoilers for Unknown's name, The word is never actually used, spoilers for 707 route, spoilers for 707's real name, spoilers for secret ending 1, tread cautiously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinThing/pseuds/GriffinThing
Summary: Five times Seven comforted Saeran, and the one time he was the one being comforted





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a little while since I posted anything. I've actually been sitting on this one for a while, but never got to finishing it. I finally did, so you might notice a slight change in tone near the end.   
> Anyways, I wanted to say, first, I do not view kissing as a strictly romantic action (even on the mouth). And this story is not meant to be taken as these two in a romantic relationship. This is meant to be two brothers who both struggle finding comfort and affection in each other. I repeat, this is NOT meant to be a romantic story. However if it makes you (the reader) happy to think of it as such, you are allowed to do so.  
> Also, if you read the tags, this story deals with some darker themes, though none is gone into in very much detail. If you would like to know which ones to skip, see the end notes, because there are spoilers, otherwise you can go ahead and read this.  
> This is my first work in this fandom, I hope you all like it.  
> As always please let me know if you find any spelling or grammatical errors, would like to offer some constructive criticism, see a tag I need to add, or just want to say hi, please comment, and I appreciate any kudos given.

**1st Instance**

It started when they were young; only a few years old. Their mother lashed out, finally expelling her pent up anger, only to be met with a sobbing child, which infuriated her even more. Saeyoung managed to pull himself and his hysterical brother to the safety of their room, before attempting to quiet him. When his soft calls of ‘Saeran’ had no effect, he switched to a different tactic. Miraculously, when small arms wrapped around him, the small redhead seemed to startle, hiccoughing lightly before relaxing into his brother’s tight embrace, breath slowly leveling out.

 

**2nd Instance**

Their mother had the bad habit of drinking herself to anger. She would drown herself in drink, then rant loudly about her woes, completely neglecting her children. It never took long for her to pass out after that point.

These nights were the hardest for Saeyoung, easily frightened by the loud voice of the woman separated only by a door. On these nights, the two brothers would lay, turned away from each other, hands clasped tightly underneath the flimsy and threadbare blanket that covered their small bed, as though terrified that they might lose the only comfort they had if they were found.

 

**3rd Instance**

The problem with medications which affected how the brain functions, was that they can have extreme side effects. The  problem with this is that when those side effects appear in someone who is already unstable, it can have dire, and, sometimes, irreversible consequences. The problem with this is that it may take a bit for these side effects to actually appear. For all of this, Saeyoung was glad he was an incessant worrier (as certain others would call him), when he found his brother sat on the edge of the bathtub, staring blankly at the razor blade in his hand.

Nothing can properly describe the horror which seized him in that moment, which drove him forward, knocking the thin blade away and pulling him into a suffocating embrace. The redhead doesn’t notice his brother’s tears until he felt them seeping through the thin material of his shirt, leaving a dampness on his shoulder. He didn’t notice his  _ own _ tears until he tasted the salt on his lips.

“It  _ hurts _ ,” the muffled cry came from his shoulder. “Why does it hurt? I just want to stop  _ hurting _ .” Nothing would ever express how much his own heart hurt at the unguarded pain in his brother’s voice.

He crushed him as close as possible in response.

“I can’t-” his voice broke, mind overwhelmed, but he made himself speak. “I can’t promise, that it won’t hurt again, but- but I can promise that you will never have deal with it alone again,” he managed, a thick lump still in his throat. “I’ll never leave you again,” he promised.

 

**4th Instance**

Even after being separated for so many years, the bond between twins seemed to have never broken. Despite this, Saeran is still surprised, whenever he has a nightmare, to find his brother laying at his side, firmly wrapped around him and fast asleep.

Maybe it had something to do with being forced into a cult. He wasn’t sure.

After so many months, the nightmares were less frequent, less intense; but having those made the bad ones so much  _ worse _ .

Blood coated his hands, soaked into his skin, while screams echoed, filling the cold room with a grim cacophony of misery. It was dark, so he could only see the vague outline of the person in front of him, sprawled across the ground, skin darkened by bruises, dirt, and drying blood, along with the unmistakable crimson hair-

“Saeran!”

He was roughly torn from the macabre vision by his brother’s voice. The same brother he still dreamed of-

“Saeran,” his twin choked out softly, wrapping strong arms around him.

“Why?” he tried to ask, but his voice sounded shot, and the word ended stuck in his throat.

“You were screaming,” the other answered softly, but his voice was loud to his ears, still reeling from the silence of the room. “God, it sounded like you were in so much pain,” he sobbed out, tears beginning to flow and soak the shoulder of the cotton nightshirt he was wearing, which was already clinging to the cold sweat that coated his body.

“Sorry,” he managed in reply, gaze firmly trapped to a corner of the room, unable to look at his brother after what he had done.

“Don’t say sorry,” Saeyoung said sternly, pulling back swiftly. When the other refused to meet his gaze, he called out a soft, “Saeran-ah.” When he still made no motion to move, he placed his hands on the side of his head, positioning it so that their eyes were locked together. “Don’t say sorry for having a nightmare, okay?”

When he was forced to look into his brother’s eyes, he finally broke, mind comforted by the fact that his other half was still there, not hurt, but horrified at what he had done in his dream; silent tears streamed down his face as he sobbed out more apologies. The hacker tried to shush his brother, but he wouldn’t stop, so he had to resort to more drastic measures.

The soft lips which pressed against his own seemed to break Saeran from his sorrowful reverie, golden eyes snapping to his brother’s matching pair. He remained mostly silent as those same lips pressed sweet kisses over his face, no clear pattern present in his smooches. He repeated this until he heard light giggles and pleas for mercy from his brother.

They spent the rest of the night wrapped around each other, gentle kisses passed between them.

 

**5th Instance**

After so many months of recovery, Saeran finally felt he was at a point where he could interact with strangers and  _ not _ have a panic attack. So, when his brother informed him of the upcoming party the RFA would be hosting, he asked to go. His brother, both excited and worried, set guidelines for him, the most important rule being “If at any point you think it’s too much, find me, and I’ll take you home.”

Everything was fine, for the most part. He was slightly uncomfortable at the mass amount of people, but not so much so that he couldn’t put it aside when he saw the beaming face of his brother from across the room.

A flash of gold from the corner of his eye is what caused everything that went wrong. Someone’s hair, shining under bright lights, sent his brain into a whirlwind of thoughts that wouldn’t stop, wouldn’t stop,  _ wouldn’t stop, why won't they stop, why is he still there, why, why, why? Why can’t he just be happy for once, why must she always- _

“Saeran-ah.”

The blurry image of Saeyoung shook in front of him, and it took a moment for him to process that he was trembling, sobbing quietly. A quick glance showed his brother had pulled them away from the crowd. The anxieties were still circulating around his head violently, but his brother’s voice, murmuring softly into his ear, and his arms wrapped tightly around his shaking body helped ground him to reality. Helped him come down from darker caverns of his mind.

When his breathing audibly leveled, Saeyoung pulled away, locking their gazes.

“What happened?”

“I-” he took in a shuddering breath. “I thought she was back.”

The other redhead sighed softly, before gently cupping his brother’s face. “She’s not coming back, ever,” he promised, leaning forward to press a chaste peck against his lips. “Got it?” Saeran simply nodded.

 

**+1 Instance**

It was an odd experience to wake without his brother, either wrapped protectively around him, or energetically waking him. The emptiness of his room was his first clue that something was off. 

The second was the absence of sound when he left his room. Usually, by this time, his brother was either blasting out music, belting along with the radio, or at least at his computer, typing something or another. Instead, the house was dead silent.

When he glanced into his brother’s bedroom, he couldn’t see the older redhead. He could, however, see the blanket lump in the center of the bed, where he assumed Saeyoung was hiding. Quietly, he made his way over, settling beside his brother and gently lifting the blanket until the crimson hair beneath was revealed.

Running his fingers through the strands, he softly asked, “Saeyoung?” A soft grunt came from his brother. “Are you okay?” Another grunt, this time more melancholy. “Is there anything I can do?” His brother made a small ‘uh-uh’. “Do you want some chocolate chip pancakes?” A small, intrigued noise that came from the redhead’s throat. “You gotta get up, then.” A pitiful whine. “You can bring your blanket.” Silence. “We can watch the Lion King, too.” Finally his brother lifted his head, gold eyes meeting his own.

“All of them?”

“Yes. I won’t even complain,” he promised, a small smile settling across his face as his twin finally, slowly, wiggled upright, making his way off the bed, then out of the room and towards the kitchen.

“Don’t you want to start the movie?” Saeran asked gently.

“Not without you,” his twin replied, pouting. “And I like watching you cook.”

He didn’t respond, just went on to make the pancakes.

With all the horror and drama the two had gone through, sometimes it was nice to just do nothing for a day. Spend the whole time sat on the couch, eating nothing but junk, curled around each other, exchanging soft kisses every so often, barely speaking a word.

The world could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> For trigger warnings:  
> If child abuse (mostly in the form of neglect) is something you can't read, skip Instance 1 and 2. If suicide is a touchy subject, skip Instance 3 (There is no blood, or hospitals, only the mere concept is hinted at, but better safe than sorry). If blood is something that triggers you, skip the fourth paragraph of Instance 4, other than that you should be fine. If panic attacks might trigger you, you might want to skip Instance 5.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this, and I would love to know your opinions of the story! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
